(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable box assembly, more particularly to a container having side plates that can be erected or extended to allow flexible adjustment of the depth of the container.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the rise in living standards, people pay more and more attention to leisure and recreational activities. Going to the countryside is a quite popular activity. When it is needed to place articles on the ground in the countryside or on the floor of the car, in order to prevent the articles from scattering or being contaminated, containers are used. However, the depth of ordinary containers is generally fixed and non-adjustable. If the container is too deep, the contents of the container cannot be displayed or removed with ease, and those at the bottom of the container is not visible. If the container is too shallow, the contents may fall out when it is being carried or moved.